


Ex's and oh's.

by fxlminare



Series: THE 100 COLLECTION [17]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The 100 (TV) Fusion, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Jealousy, Light Angst, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxlminare/pseuds/fxlminare
Summary: "Murphy and reader are dating, going on a trip with some friends, bumping there into Emori, who Murphy introduces as an old friend when in reality they are exes. Reader gets jealous and insecure because they are super close, getting very emotional when she finds out they are exes. Bellamy, reader's ex and still a very close friend, notices and tries to make her feel better about it. Murphy gets mad about it. Free ending."
Relationships: John Murphy (The 100)/Reader
Series: THE 100 COLLECTION [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111010
Kudos: 7





	Ex's and oh's.

**Author's Note:**

> **a/n:** where the Murphy stans at? I love this gif. And him. It all.

**YOUR POV**

John and I had been dating for a couple of months now and I had to admit I had never been happier; I loved him more than I ever thought I could and I was so comfortable around him... I knew he loved me just as much. We had decided to take a small trip for a weekend, just us to visit someplace we had both been wanting to go to for a long time, getting there, everything being even better than I had pictured it in my head.

\- "Morning, beautiful."

\- "Hey."

I giggled as John pulled my chin up, kissing me as the first rays of sunlight came in through the window next to us, closing my eyes and resting my head on his chest, feeling his fingers going up and down my back as he leaned his head over mine. We still had a couple of hours before we had to head back home, so we decided to stay in the room for as long as we wanted, warm shower, and head down for breakfast before packing the car and going for a walk around the city before leaving. Everything was great, all of it was magical. We decided to walk around the little shops, window shop a little, going into one of them but not really finding much.

\- "John?"

\- "Emori?"

I turned around to see a woman walking towards us just as we had gotten out of the shop, a smile so big on her lips I thought she may pull a muscle, pulling John into a hug, him picking her up and spinning around as I stood there awkwardly, wondering who this was.

\- "Oh, Emori, this is my girl Y/N." -John took my hand in his, pulling me to him- "Y/N, this is Emori."

\- "Oh, nice to meet you." -I offered her my hand- "How do you know each other?"

\- "Old friends." -John quickly answered- "What were the chances of seeing each other again here?"

\- "I know, right?" -Emori chuckled- "I actually work around the corner, I'm on my break so I was going into the cafe to get some coffee."

And that was how the three of us ended up having brunch together; Emori seemed really great, she was so funny and she and John seemed to have a lot in common, which meant we did too, so it wasn't hard for us to connect, exchanging numbers before we had to leave each of us on our way. John excused himself, leaving us alone at the table, which was okay with me.

\- "How long has it been since you've seen each other?" -I took the last bit of my drink- "I bet we could be here for another hour and you guys would still have a lot to talk about!"

\- "I'd say a year or so?" -Emori made a pause, clearly thinking about it- "We broke up and a couple of months after I moved here."

\- "Broke up?"

\- "Oh, shit." -she looked down for a moment- "John and I dated for some time but it didn't work out."

\- "Oh, okay."

John came back just as I felt like the world was crashing a bit over my head. Exes. That definitively explained a lot: all the things they had in common, all the stories they told me about their time together, how he picked her up when he saw her -not even hello, just grabbed her-, why she called him John... no one called him by his first name. I didn't know exactly how I was feeling but I didn't like it one bit. Why did John not tell me she was her ex? Why introduce her as an old friend? Could he still have feelings for her? It definitively looked like their connection was still there.

I didn't manage to say anything else during our remaining time around Emori, at least nothing that truly mattered aside from fake laughing and some comment here and there, smiling as we said goodbye and walking back to where our car was with John. At some point, he took my hand in his but it felt wrong, so I pulled back, not saying anything, just grabbing my chapstick, getting in the car as soon as we got there, resting my head back and closing my eyes.

\- "Hey." -John placed his hand on my thigh- "You okay? You've been really quiet since we left the cafe with Emori."

\- "Yeah, yeah." -I put on my best fake smile- "I'm just tired."

\- "Did I go too hard with you last night?" -he smiled but he seemed genuinely concerned.

\- "No, I'm just... didn't sleep too well."

\- "We could've stayed in bed for..."

\- "No, it's okay." -I patted his hand- "I'm just going to... try to rest now."

\- "Okay, I'll wake you up when we get there."

\- "Thank you."

I couldn't even hold his gaze, leaning on my side, away from him and closing my eyes, trying to shut my mind before I couldn't control the tears. Why did John lie to me? Why hide who Emori really was? And why had he never told me about her? Did we get together soon after they broke up? Was I a rebound? He had seemed really happy seeing her, talking with her like the conversation would never end... The more I thought about it, the more I realized I had just been a spectator at brunch as if watching their relationship flourish again. It had looked like I was the old friend, lost and forgotten with time. I hated feeling like that. Why was I feeling like that? Why did he lie to me?

**\------------------------**

**BELLAMY'S POV**

I had been making dinner when my phone went off with a notification: it was a message from Y/N, saying she was back in town with Murphy but saying she didn't want to go out that night with our friends as we had planned. Something felt off about it. So I called her.

\- "Hey." -I smiled as she picked up but quickly realized by the look in her eyes that she had been crying- "Hey, Y/N, what's wrong?"

\- "John..."

\- "What did he do?" -I started moving around the house, picking up my keys- "I'll be there in 15 minutes."

\- "Bellamy, you don't...."

\- "You're my friend, Y/N, I'm coming over."

After she agreed and hung up, I was on my way, knowing that Murphy wasn't home as he had texted me when I'd get to the club, saying the rest were already there. I wasn't sure what had happened, but if Murphy had hurt Y/N, he'd had a problem with me. Y/N and I had dated for a couple of months, thinking our love for each other and our close friendship was evolving into that, only to realize we worked better as friends, breaking up with no bad blood. I loved Y/N, she was family, seeing her crying made my blood boil. I got to her apartment, quickly knocking on the door, even if I had a key, not wanting to startle her.

\- "Hi."

\- "Come here."

I pulled her to me after she let me in and closed the door, hugging her and resting my head over hers; I still wasn't sure what had happened but I'd stay with her for as long as she wanted me to. She finally moved back, thanking me for coming and pulling me into the kitchen, saying a drink would ease her up so who was I to stop her from that?

We talked all afternoon, finally learning what had happened; I knew Y/N didn't want to feel like this, knowing she had no real reason to feel jealous or betrayed but the heart is funny like that. I told her what she already knew, that she had to speak to Murphy and be honest with him, ask him about it upfront, and figure this out. I stayed the night, taking Y/N to her bed as she fell asleep on the couch as we watched a silly movie, leaving a glass of water on her nightstand because I knew we'd both wake up with a headache from the alcohol, staying to sleep on the couch to make sure she'd be alright. I was sure Murphy and her would work it out. He'd probably come back in the early morning with breakfast for her. I already knew them well.

**\------------------------**

**MURPHY'S POV**

I wanted Y/N to come with me to the club, but she seemed to be really tired and she wanted me to go see our friends, practically pushing me out of the apartment, promising to call me if she needed me, kissing me short on the lips and asking me to say hello to our friends from me. I decided I'd go out, a couple of drinks with the group, and go back to the apartment with her favorite breakfast, hoping we'd be able to talk then about what was happening.

I hadn't expected to see Emori again at all; after she left town months after we broke up, I thought that was the end of it. I hadn't even thought about her at all, being completely taken aback when I saw her in that street, a bunch of feelings mixing inside me, not really knowing how I felt. I didn't think much of it, revisiting memories with an old friend, introducing her to the love of my life, smiling as they bonded. Everything had seemed to be going okay until I left for the bathroom; I wondered if Emori had said anything or if Y/N had received any calls she hadn't told me about. We had to talk, seeing Y/N not happy made me want to change the whole world for her.

I ended up staying with our friends longer than anticipated, catching up with Raven, wondering where the hell Bellamy was and why he didn't show up but not giving it much of a thought for he had always been like that. It was late when I left the club, stopping by for breakfast and rushing back home; I was tired and wanted to sleep, so I was smiling, thinking of getting in bed with Y/N, waking up with her after a couple of hours and taking breakfast to bed for her. It was a good plan.

Once I got home, my plan started to crumble to pieces. I recognized Bellamy's car parked around the corner, feeling anger building inside me as I opened the door and even more rage as I saw Bellamy's shoes at the entrance and then him laying on the couch. _At least he's not in bed with her._ I saw the glasses in the kitchen and the empty bottles of alcohol on the counter, food plates, and Bellamy's jacket on the floor.

\- "You!"

I practically threw myself at Bellamy, waking him up and landing with him on the floor, hitting him with all my strength but even half asleep he had great reflexes, pushing me away and raising his fists in front of him.

\- "Good God, Murphy!" -he lowered them as he focused on me- "I thought someone had..."

\- "What the hell are you doing here!"

\- "Can you not shout? Y/N's asleep and she'll have a killer headache like mine."

\- "What are you doing with my girl?" -I pushed him back- "So passed on the club to come back here to be with Y/N? What have you...!"

\- "John!"

Y/N was on the door of the bedroom, looking at us, wearing just a long sleeve sweater that barely covered her ass, feeling my blood boiling as I realized Bellamy could still see her.

\- "Why are you screaming?"

\- "Did you sleep with him?"

\- "What?"

\- "Answer my question."

\- "Murphy, you're messing up, dude."

I was ready to throw myself at him when Y/N stood in between us, asking me to calm down and not shout and nodding at Bellamy, saying she had it covered. She had what covered? I felt my breathing quickening, trying to calm down before I said or did something I'd later regret, sitting on the couch as Bellamy finally left, hugging Y/N and asking her to call him after we talked. He had nothing to do with what went on between Y/N and me. Why was he even here?

\- "Okay, now I need something for this headache."

\- "What was he doing here, Y/N?"

\- "Bellamy is my friend."

\- "That doesn't answer my question."

\- "Why did you tell me Emori was just a friend?"

I froze in my place as she moved into the kitchen. She knew. And that's when it all started to fall into place. Emori must have said something about it when I left them together; after that, Y/N had started acting off, first not wanting to hold my hand, then saying she wanted to sleep in the car, then staying home... and Bellamy. She must have told him she wasn't going to the club and he came to check on her.

\- "I'm sorry." -I finally moved from my place, walking after her into the kitchen, sitting down beside her on a stool as she drank her water- "I should've been fully honest."

\- "Why weren't you?"

\- "I... I don't know."

\- "Do you still feel something for her?"

\- "No." -I took her hand in mine- "I love you, only you, Y/N."

\- "Then why didn't you tell me?" -I could see the pain in her eyes- "You both seemed to get along so easily even after so long and you have so many things in common and..."

\- "Y/N, hey, look at me." -she sighed, finally focusing her eye on mine- "Emori and I broke up years ago; we realized we didn't love each other that way, remaining just friends before she moved away to follow her passion."

\- "But you... and her..."

\- "I'm sorry I've caused you all this pain, I should've been honest when we saw her; Emori is my past but you are my present and my future."

\- "Future?" -she smiled, cleaning a tear falling down her cheek.

\- "If you want me for that long."

\- "I do."

She chuckled, standing up and resting her hands on my shoulders, that beautiful smile again on her lips as I ran my thumbs over her cheeks. But, before I kissed her, I had more to apologize for.

\- "I'm sorry I woke you up screaming."

\- "Why would you think Bellamy and I..."

\- "Because I'm an insecure jealous very tipsy idiot." -I looked down- "I trust you but Bellamy is... and your history... I know it's dumb because I'm just realizing what you have with Bellamy is probably like what I had with Emori before she moved away."

\- "Hey, I'm an insecure jealous idiot too. Not tipsy but with the hangover." -Y/N pulled my head up- "I could have spent the trip talking and singing my heart out with you and instead I spent those hours trying not to cry, racking my brain about it..."

\- "I should've asked. And I should've stayed."

\- "Did you have fun?"

\- "Oh, Raven has created this new system for..."

\- "I'm already lost."

\- "You don't know how hard it was keeping up with her when I had two drinks in me."

\- "I'd have sworn that'd make it easier."

\- "Not when she's had 4 drinks herself."

We both started laughing, pulling Y/N closer to me and kissing her forehead, seeing her closing her eyes and smiling before I kissed her properly, standing up from my stool and putting her up on the counter, going back into the entrance and picking up the bag with the food, bringing it back with me, apologizing to Bellamy with a text as Y/N told him we were alright before she opened the bag, kissing me again before she put out her favorite food, smiling like an idiot as she moved to get some plates to share. I was so in love, knowing that our love was stronger than passing jealously like we both had felt in the past 24 hours, pulling Y/N with me to the couch, sitting there to enjoy our food in between loving kisses, my hand on her thigh, knowing exactly how this would end. With her.

**Author's Note:**

> **.I love me some feedback and votes.**  
> 


End file.
